Chat Log Me Anna
AiyannaFisher: I hate this internet >.< LustfulDisaster: ya AiyannaFisher: but hopefully wont have to deal with it too much longer so yay lol LustfulDisaster: lol AiyannaFisher: im gonna see breaking dawn tonight ^_^ LustfulDisaster: it sucked D: LustfulDisaster: i was sooooo disappointed D: AiyannaFisher: D: dont tell me that i'll cry LustfulDisaster: its true D: AiyannaFisher: nuuuu >.< LustfulDisaster: i didnt like it :/ AiyannaFisher: why?:O LustfulDisaster: it was boring LustfulDisaster: then a the vision then iwas like D: LustfulDisaster: TEASE! LustfulDisaster: v.v LustfulDisaster: sucjed LustfulDisaster: sucked* AiyannaFisher: :{ awwww LustfulDisaster: i hated it honestly AiyannaFisher: aw oh no -pouts- LustfulDisaster: you ay like it LustfulDisaster: may* LustfulDisaster: idiots here clapped AiyannaFisher: they clapped?lol LustfulDisaster: ya... LustfulDisaster: i was like wtfh AiyannaFisher: lol smh well alot of ppl are stupid so doesnt surprise me haha LustfulDisaster: ya AiyannaFisher: oh im getting tempted to remove izzy lately LustfulDisaster: she will get mad if she found out wat i am doing but i am not allowed to tell -_- ~rolls eyes~ AiyannaFisher: oo is it like a good reason she would get mad or just cuz she izzy she will get mad? did that vague question make sense? o.o LustfulDisaster: It would piss her off AiyannaFisher: oo lol... o well haha LustfulDisaster: Cant tell her cuz he would get upset with me AiyannaFisher: she wanted me to date dustin on here so she could be with will on here >.< ugh AiyannaFisher: aww LustfulDisaster: Will is taken on here AiyannaFisher: not by izzy?o.0 LustfulDisaster: Nope// LustfulDisaster: Nope* AiyannaFisher: ooo really damn LustfulDisaster: >.> Is he supposedly dating her? AiyannaFisher: idk its confusing shes his slave and shit and shes prego on here and in rl apparently AiyannaFisher: her thing was seeing someone but now its in a relationship LustfulDisaster: Did she say they were dating? AiyannaFisher: i havent really talked to her recently.. before it was it was seeing someone so ppl would leave her alone AiyannaFisher: now it says in a relationship LustfulDisaster: >.> If so then will lied to me AiyannaFisher: idk i dont know if he comments on her pulses or not i have him blocked so i dont see that but she put up a pulse saying i love you hun and family blah blah AiyannaFisher: instead of the usual i love you master crap LustfulDisaster: Oh really? LustfulDisaster: he and i need to have a talk then AiyannaFisher: what did he lie about? LustfulDisaster: Him dating her AiyannaFisher: ooo AiyannaFisher: apparently hes moving in with her and dustin too LustfulDisaster: she say that? AiyannaFisher: yep on pulse lemme find it LustfulDisaster: He is suck a liar LustfulDisaster: such* AiyannaFisher: the pulse was directed at angel and lola but here it is AiyannaFisher: SinfulIzabella View Pulse 1. William is coming to live with Dustin and I, if you guys cant handle the freaking truth delete me now cause I just dont care 2. atleast I dont freaking lie about myself dieing. 6 days ago AiyannaFisher: i'm still here right? LustfulDisaster: mhm LustfulDisaster: i am so done with him AiyannaFisher: i try to stay out of it thats just what i hear from pulse and others and everything AiyannaFisher: i found out from lola that izzy is preggo in rl now i guess LustfulDisaster: He is supposed to be my sub and rp amte LustfulDisaster: mate* AiyannaFisher: o.o oh wow LustfulDisaster: ya LustfulDisaster: tell her too LustfulDisaster: I am in his interesting LustfulDisaster: "kiking" AiyannaFisher: ooo damn AiyannaFisher: i will tell her LustfulDisaster: Do it LustfulDisaster: I am not hiding it LustfulDisaster: Was supposed to be his Mistress and Mate LustfulDisaster: i have people that have seen him call me Mistress LustfulDisaster: saving this chat log too btw Category:Hate Group for Izzy Will & Dustin